


Happier

by DarknightVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Did someone say angst?, Human AU, Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, implied moxiety - Freeform, no fluff sorry, previous prinxiety relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknightVirgil/pseuds/DarknightVirgil
Summary: Roman looks back on his relationship with Virgil and realises how much happier he is now with his new boyfriend (based off the song happier by Ed sheeran)





	Happier

“Walking down 29th and park, I saw you in another’s arms” 

Roman stuffed his cold hands into his jacket pockets as he walked. The brisk autumn wind was fierce against his cheeks and caused a shiver to run through his body. As he walked he could hear loud laughter coming from close by, he turned towards the source of the laughter where he saw two young males- a similar age to his own. They were running against the wind, hands clasped together, smiles wide on both their faces as they laughed, kicking through piles of leaves on the way. 

Roman looked away, feeling tears brim his eyes. He recognised the purple head of hair and the laugh. It stung, the way he looked so happy, how his laugh sounded less forced and more free. He looked happier.

“Saw you walk inside a bar, he said something to make you laugh, I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours”

There he was again, it was a curse, roman had thought as he sat at the bar, stealing glances across to where he sat. Virgil was sat across from the same curly haired bubbly man from before, it appeared he had just cracked a joke at the way Virgil threw his head back in laughter, wide grin across his face, matching that of the man sat across from him. He looked happier.

“Baby you look happier you do, my friends told me one day I’ll feel it too. And until then I’ll smile to hide the truth”

Logan was right, of course he was. Roman knew his sadness wouldn’t last forever, and yes he one day would move on and find another man to share his life with but he couldn’t help feeling this way. It was hard to imagine being as happy as he once was with Virgil, but Virgil was happier now.

“Sat in the corner of the room, everything’s reminding me of you”

Roman couldn’t take much more, Virgil clouded his mind more often than not. He could be sat in a coffee shop or even in the supermarket and there would be things that made his mind drift back to his times with Virgil. Things they’d do together, the weekly dates to the small cafe, walks in the park, even mundane tasks like doing the grocery shop. 

“Baby you look happier, you do. I knew one day you’d fall for someone new, but if he breaks your heart like lovers do, just know that I’ll be waiting here for you”

Roman hadn’t been watching where he was walking, so he proceeded to walk smack bang into someone else. He started spouting apologies at the stranger, barely looking up or registering the other until he heard that voice.

“It’s alright, roman” and his head shot up at that. There before him stood the very man that filled his thoughts, the one causing all his heart ache and yet he couldn’t find it in him to be mad.

“Virgil” he all but whispered. “You look.. great” he gave the weakest of smiles, Virgil nodded, shifting on his feet. 

“I’m happy” was all he said before starting walk again. Roman couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and grabbing his arm.

“You know I’ll wait... I’d wait a hundred years for you” Virgil lightly tugged his arm away and shook his head. “If he dare break your heart.. I’ll be waiting here for you” silently Virgil walked away again, and roman let him, let him walk out of his life once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write some angst and I heard this song earlier and it inspired this! Hope you like it  
> Kudos and comments appreciate <3


End file.
